Who Is The Father?
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin gives birth to twins that look like Jason. What is going on her sperm donor had dark hair and brown eyes? Are they Jason's children? How can that be? What happens if they turn out to be Jason's who still hates her for telling AJ about Michael? How will they work it? What about Liz who he is secretly seeing? and Sam? What will happen? Read and find out. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

WHO IS THE FATHER?

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are alive

CHAPTER ONE

Robin screams as a contraction hit and she grabs Robert's hand and squeezes it with all her might and Robert screams with her thinking she's going to break my hand. Once the contraction is over she yells that she wants drugs and the doctor comes in with the IV to hook her up. Pretty soon she is happy again and Dr. Kelly Lee comes in and tells the men to leave and checks her to find her ready to have the babies. They head to the OR and Robin gave birth to a healthy baby boy and girl.

Monica comes to see her and is shocked that they look exactly like Jason did as a baby and asked Robin, "Robin, who was your donor? I ask because they look exactly like Jason did as a baby."

"That is not possible Monica, but you are right, they look like Jason but I chose a donor from a file and he looked nothing like Jason, black hair and brown eyes, nothing like the babies. Monica do you think you could get Jason to give a sample of his DNA so we could do a paternity test just in case there was a mix-up at the sperm bank? "

"I'll do it and run the test myself and I will put a rush on it and we should have it back in two days. I'll call Jason now. I won't tell him about this I'll figure something out about why I need a DNA sample." Monica says.

"Thank you, Monica. Can you not say anything to anybody about this until we know?" Robin asked.

"That's fine. I'll go call Jason now." And with that Monica squeezed Robin's hand and left to call Jason.

Robin wondered what would happen if the twins were indeed Jason's. Jason still was angry at her for telling AJ about Michael being his son and not Jason's, he had never forgiven her for that. Not even after all these years. Eight years he's hated her and if he was the father of her twins would he be able to finally forgive her and put this behind them because she would have to tell him that the babies were his. Well no since dwelling on it till she knew.

She was waiting for Robert to go pick up Mac and Anna at the airport, Felicia had fallen off a horse in Texas and hurt herself bad, so Mac and Anna had gone down there to help Mariah and Felicia who they thought was going to die. Felicia surprised everyone when she woke up four days ago, but Anna and Mac stayed until Felicia was released which was this morning so Mac and Anna hadn't been here to see the babies or her yet.

The babies due date was not for a week, so they thought they would be back before they were born. Anna and Mac came in followed by Robert who looked ready to explode.

Robin wondered why and decided to ask, "What is going on?"

Anna and Mac both came to her side and kissed her on the head. "I am so proud of you Luv." Anna then walked over to the bassinets that held the babies'.

Mac says to her, "I am also very proud of you. You didn't let anything stand in your way in going after your dreams." Robin reaches up and hugs him.

"Now will someone tell me what is going on and why Dad is mad?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, Robert thinks there is something going on between Mac and me because I kissed him on the cheek after I hugged him. Robert jumped to conclusions and didn't let either one of us explain why I kissed Mac on the cheek. Robert threatened to hit Mac."

"Oh, Dad, you didn't."

"Don't worry about it Robin, Robbie is being delusional."

"Gee, thanks little brother." Robin listens to them bicker until Nadine Crowell comes in with bottles to feed the babies'. Robin puts one of the babies between her legs and the other she holds in her arms. She knew that her family would help her feed them, but she lived alone and didn't want to get used to having them, feed them and then going home and having a hard time adjusting to having to take care of them by herself.

Maxie and Georgie came in and heard the bickering and just shook their heads and went over to Robin to get a look at the babies'.

Maxie asked Robin "So what did you name them?" This question quieted everyone because they didn't know either, so they wanted to know what their names were going to be. Just then Lucky, Emily and Nik entered the room carrying flowers followed by Liz, who was trying to get Lucky back, but was having a hard time convincing him to take her back after she slept with some guy she met at the bar and got pregnant by him.

Maxie and Lucky were trying to work things out between them, especially since Maxie had just found out she was pregnant with Lucky's baby and she hadn't told anyone except Robin and Lucky, she was afraid of what Mac was going to do to Lucky.

"So Robin what are you naming the babies'?" Georgie asked almost having to yell to be heard over everyone.

Everyone quieted down and Robin tells them the names she has chosen. "Well for my little Luv her name is Destiny Hope Scorpio and my little man his name is Kyle Dalton Scorpio."

Anna says "Those are great names, Luv."

"Welcome to the Scorpio family Destiny Hope and Kyle Dalton!" her Dad says smiling

"Robin, those are very unique and beautiful names." Mac says misty eyed.

"They are perfect names for them." Georgie said, smiling and everyone else agrees.

Robin puts Destiny Hope over her shoulder with a burp rag on her shoulder and burps her and then she burps Kyle Dalton. She knows no one has held them so she passes Destiny Hope to her Mom when she is done feeding and burping her and when she is done doing the same for Kyle Dalton she passes him off to Mac who was right beside her. Anna passes Destiny to Robert.

Emily notices the blue eyes and blonde hair and wonders about it because she knew Robin's donor was not a blonde blue eyed man. She had chosen black hair and brown eyed. She knew because her and Robin talked about what she wanted the donor to look like. These babies reminded her of Jason but how could that be? She knew Jason had not been Robin's donor because of Liz, even though Robin had asked him to be the donor, he had turned her down. So why do the babies look like Jason? Emily would ask Robin later when there was no one else around.

Patrick walks in next and looks at the babies not understanding the fuss and why she had to have children that he didn't want, that he refused to be the father of. He had thought they were happy until she decided she wanted children and he didn't. He let Leyla insult her in their home and then he told her he didn't see her as the mother of his children, she had moved out into the MC. She now had an apartment and he knew she was looking for something bigger and hadn't found anything yet, he wanted her back, but that wasn't going to happen, especially now that she had children, he didn't want to be a Dad and with Robin that went hand in hand with being with her especially now. He knew he blew it with her and that she would never believe that he wanted the kids and she would be right, he wanted her, he loved her, but he couldn't be a Dad to her kids so he didn't say anything about wanting her back because of the children. No he couldn't be a father. He walked over to Robin after looking at the babies' and says, "You did good, Scorpio. What did you name them?"

"Destiny Hope Scorpio and Kyle Dalton Scorpio."

"Good names, so this is what I passed up, huh?"

"Yes, this is what you passed up. You didn't want children with me. This is what I have always wanted, to be a Mom and now I am. I did it without you or anyone. You don't want to be a Dad, I can still tell that you don't."

"I miss you though. I still love you I just don't want to be a Father ever."

"I know that Patrick and to have me is to have my children, we are a package deal now and you don't want that. Go and Patrick have a good life I wish you the best."

Patrick looks at her and then the babies' one last time and leaves knowing he had left a part of his heart in that room with Robin.

Please let me know what you think of in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

WHO IS THE FATHER?

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are alive

CHAPTER TWO

Today was the day the DNA test would be in and Robin was anxious for the results. She was supposed to go home with the twins today, they were doing great. Destiny and Kyle were sleeping right now. Anna, Robert and Mac came in wondering what was going on with Robin, she was anxious and they all three had noticed this and wondered why. She wouldn't tell them though, they had asked and she would not even tell Mac what was going on. She was waiting for Monica the tests would be coming in soon if they weren't already here.

Anna and Robert were bickering and Mac just shook his head at them and walked over to his niece and kissed her head and asked "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, really, Uncle Mac I am. I am just waiting for Monica she is doing something for me and I am waiting for the results. Nothing to worry about. I promise, it's not bad news for me. I promise I will tell you what is going on, just not right now." Monica enters the room with two folders.

"Robin, the test results from the babies' HIV test is here, they both tested negative." Robin starts crying and Anna, Robert and Mac are relieved. Mac hugs his niece trying to calm her down.

Monica says, "May I have a moment alone with Robin?"

They start to protest when Robin asks "Please, I need to talk to Monica alone."

"Alright, Luv." Her dad says and he leaves with Mac and Anna who wonder what is going on.

"Well what do the results say?" Robin asked, knowing she would soon find out rather Jason is the father of her twins. She always dreamed of this moment when she and Jason were together and even after they broke up and she left for Paris. For years she dreamed of having his baby and now she would find out if she had.

"Robin, he is the father. What are you going to do?" Monica asked, those were her and Alan's grandchildren. She needed to know what Robin was going to do. She wanted to be part of their life, she wondered if she would be and thought this is Robin not Carly, Robin would never keep the babies' away from her and Alan.

"I have to tell Jason. Can you call him for me and ask him to come here and bring him to this room so he can meet his children and discuss what we are going to do about this. I won't keep his children from him or from you and the Quartermaine's, you are their family after all."

"Thank you Robin. May I hold the babies'?" Monica asked, wanting to see her grandchildren. Jason's children.

"Of course they are your grandchildren." Robin said, so Monica walked over and picked up the girl first.

"What are their names?" Monica asked after she had held the little girl for a couple minutes.

"My little Luv there is Destiny Hope and my little man is Kyle Dalton." Monica puts the little girl down and picks up the little boy and holds him for a minute. Kyle stirred a little bit, but went right back to sleep when Monica put him down.

"I'll go call Jason now. Do you want me to tell him what happened? We'll need to tell Alan about the mix-up and try to find out what happened. I know there will be an investigation as to what happened and how you got Jason's sperm by mistake."

"Okay. Thank you for asking but no, It's my responsibility and I'll tell him just bring him here to my room." Robin said.

"Okay, I'll go call him right now." Monica said and looked at the sleeping babies and walked out the door to go call Jason.

Anna, Robert and Mac walk back in and know from the look on Robin's face that something had happened. "What is wrong, Luv?" Anna asked.

"You know I had AI done and the donor I choose well, I didn't get his sperm, I got someone else's somehow there was a mix-up. I got Jason Morgan's sperm. He is the father of the babies'" Robin tells them and they can't believe it.

"That was some mix-up. What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Jason?" Mac wants to know. He figures that Robin will be telling Jason and that this is what was going to bring Robin and Jason back together again. He didn't like it, quite frankly, he hated the idea of Robin and Jason getting back together but knew that they would eventually. They had loved each other and if not for Carly they would probably still be together. Robin had loved Jason with everything she had. She hadn't loved anyone even Stone, that way. Yes, they would end up back together since they would be spending time together because of the babies' being Jason's. What irony that she has Jason's children, even after he turned her down when she asked him to donate his sperm and to father her child. Mac knew that Robin still loved Jason even though she had been with Patrick. Mac turned to Robin wanting to hear what she was going to do.

"Yes, I am, they are his children too, and I have to tell him. Monica is calling him and having him come down here."

"Can he take the babies' from you?" Robert wants to know.

"No, he had to sign a release when he donated his sperm that if there was a mix-up that he couldn't try to get custody of the baby or babies' in this case. I know he can't take the babies' away from me."

"That's good because I think Sam would try to do that. She can't have children and I think she would want the babies'. I think she would try to take the babies' from you. I don't know what Jason will do, but Sam would try I think, because she wants to be a Mom and can't get pregnant." Mac said, he was worried but knew that Robin would never keep Jason from his children. That just wasn't Robin's way, she would let him be part of the twin's life. No one knew Jason was secretly meeting Liz. Mac continued, "Robin, what are you going to do about his life? He lives a dangerous lifestyle, plus he is still angry at you for telling AJ about Michael."

"I have to wait and see what Jason wants to do, but I am not keeping my kids from their father and Jason is their father. I don't know how that happened, but the paternity test that I had Monica run say that Jason was their father. I can't be like Carly and keep my kids from their father no matter how it came about Jason is Destiny and Kyle's father."

"Okay, we will do what you want darlin'. We are here for you and the babies'. We will support you and this is what you want to do then so be it. We will be here if you need us." Anna said.

"Your mother is right, we will be here if you do need us."

Soon after that Monica brings a protesting Jason into Robin's room. She had told him that it was imperative that he talk to Robin which he told her he didn't want to, but Monica had told him that it was very important that he talk to Robin and that she wouldn't ask him this if it wasn't very, very important Jason walks into Robin's room and sees two bassinets and doesn't look at the babies'. He didn't want to be around Robin for a couple reasons, he still remembers what it was like to make love to her and doesn't know how to be around her without being with her and he also was still angry at her for telling about Michael being AJ's son. He was doing this because Monica told him it was very important that he talk to Robin so here he is. Robin looks at Jason and knows that he was more of less being forced to see her, which hurt Robin considering how much she loved him. He couldn't stand her anymore. She knows he thinks what she did was to hurt him, not protect him from Carly, which is one of the reasons she told. She didn't want Carly to have Jason that was a given, but there was more to it than just what Carly said. Carly pushed her over the edge after Carly told her she was going to make Jason marry her and have another child even if she has to drug him like she had intended to do the night she slept with AJ and got pregnant but Jason wasn't at Jake's and AJ was so she drugged him instead. She had told Robin this and Robin fearful for Jason and wanting to protect him from Carly told AJ. He wouldn't listen to her all those years ago as to why she told. He just tossed her from his life like garbage that he needed to get rid of.

Jason looked at Robin and asked her, "Monica said that you needed to tell me something and that it was urgent. Would you please tell me so I can get the hell out of here?"

Please let me know what you think of this story in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

WHO IS THE FATHER?

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are alive

CHAPTER THREE

Jason looked at Robin and asked her, "Monica said that you needed to tell me something and that it was urgent. Would you please tell me so I can get the hell out of here?"

A hurt Robin said, "I'll get straight to the point. Somehow there was a mix-up at the sperm bank and your sperm was used to get me pregnant. You are my children's father."

Jason was shocked, he sat down hard in a nearby chair, not believing it, and this had to be a dream. "Your children are mine? We have babies' together?"

"Yes they are yours, Monica ran a paternity test on you and the twins and she told me you are the father."

"Oh wow I finally have children of my own, but with you as their mother. What are we going to do? I have wanted to have a child for years now and now I have two."

"We are going to have to figure out a way to get along for Kyle and Destiny."

"Kyle and Destiny? Is that what you named them?"

"Yes. Kyle Dalton Scorpio and Destiny Hope Scorpio."

"Your last name."

"Jason, when I filled out their birth certificates I didn't know you were their father. I still thought that I had used the donor I picked out. Monica mentioned they looked like you and we both wondered why so she ran a DNA test to see if you were their father. I had already chosen names for them. Do you not like the names I chose?" A hurt Robin asked.

"The names are fine. I just wondered about the last name, maybe it is better that no one know they are mine."

"Why because they are also my children? Thanks a lot Jason."

"No, No Robin because of the danger. I don't want to put them in danger."

"Yet it was alright for Michael to be put in danger when we had him all those years ago and Sonny's kids, they handle the danger just fine. What you mean is that you don't want to protect me and them because you hate me for what I did years ago, which you have never let me explain why I did it. It wasn't to hurt you it was to keep you safe."

"I don't want to discuss that." Jason said in a deadly voice.

"Jason, if you are going to be their father and be around me we have to discuss it. I want you to know the real reason I told."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I ran into Carly the day I told and she said she meant to drug you the night she got pregnant with Michael but AJ was there and you weren't and she told me that she was going to drug you so she could get pregnant with your child this time and force you to marry her to see your child. I didn't want that for you. I was trying to protect you, because I loved you more than anything or anyone that is why I told. I didn't want you to be her puppet and Michael the bait. I'm sorry I hurt you but protecting you, not hurting you was my attention."

"Carly told you that she was going to drug me and had intended to when she drugged AJ to get pregnant with Michael. No wonder you told. You were trying to protect me and stop her from doing that which you did. I'm sorry, Robin. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you the day at the penthouse."

"Me too. I never thought you wouldn't listen and I never expected for you to get so mad and throw my arm away from you when I touched you and you gave me a sprained arm and it was in a sling for three weeks. I never expected you be repelled at my touch. I never expected you to not listen and understand why I did what I did. I thought you would be mad but not that mad that you would break our picture and I knew than that no matter what I said to you wouldn't matter. I gave up on telling you after that and I was going to tell Sonny what Carly said but he turned on me too. I never expected that. You two destroyed me, shattered me. You two were my family and it destroyed me that you two chose to support Carly and believe and listen to Carly over me. The woman you supposedly loved. When I got to Paris I started thinking about it and realized you two never loved me I was just the one that taught you and Carly was the one you loved. I knew that was the real truth of why you wouldn't listen to me. Especially when I learned you got together with Carly after I left. How could you do that if you ever loved me and the truth hit me that you didn't love me, ever, not the first time and not the second, but that was okay I cried myself to sleep many nights thinking that you were with her and you had loved her all along."

"That's not true, Robin, I loved you both times we were together and I never slept with Carly after I told you I wouldn't. I never did. Sure I started to have feelings for Carly but she slept with Sonny and I am glad she did. I should have listened to you about why you told, but I thought I knew. I was angry and I thought you had betrayed me and I had a hard time with that because you were who I trusted the most. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I hope you do not get angry at me but I don't want Carly around my children. I'm sorry if you have a problem with that but after all she has done I just don't want her around them."

"Okay, I'll agree to that."

"Sam does not get to play mother to my children. They have one mother and that is me. I know Sam can't have children of her own but my children are mine and I will not share being a mother with any other woman. I have waited too long for this to share it with another woman."

"Sam is moving out." Jason thought, Liz wanted to move in with him and he didn't want that especially now, what to do.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, she is upset that I had an ONS with Liz and 9 months later she had Jake."

"Tell me Liz didn't tell you, you were the father?"

"Yes, I am Jake's father."

"No you are not."

"Robin, you wouldn't know."

"I do. Get Monica to run a DNA test on Jake and see who the father is."

"Alright, I will. Liz told me I was the father and she wouldn't lie to me."

"We'll see. Now back to what we are going to do about the twins."

Please let me know what you think about this story/chapter in a review!


End file.
